Unmanned aerial vehicles, sometimes called drones, have increasingly become more affordable and more capable, their use has exploded. Drones are being touted for use in package delivery, environmental monitoring and traffic control, but they primarily are used to capture video or still picture images. To-date, it has been very difficult to capture audio signals with a drone. Part of the reason is that drones typically operate a considerable distance from the source of the sound. In addition, any audio signal captured by the drone is degraded by noise from the motors and rotors, and by wind turbulence. One solution is to capture audio signals via a separate microphone (for example, on the remote control) and then add the captured audio signal to video captured by the drone. It can be difficult, however, to synchronize the audio signal and video, however, due to latency issues between the drone and the microphone.